Kong: Skull Island/Credits
Full credits for Kong: Skull Island. Opening Warner Bros. Pictures/Legendary Pictures and Tencent Pictures present A Legendary Pictures Production A Jordan Vogt-Roberts Film KONG: SKULL ISLAND Casting by SARAH HALLEY FINN, CSA Animation Supervisor SCOTT BENZA Visual Effects Supervisor JEFF WHITE Senior Visual Effects Supervisor STEPHEN ROSENBAUM Music by HENRY JACKMAN Costume Designer MARY E. VOGT Co-Producer TOM PEITZMAN Edited by RICHARD PEARSON, ACE Production Designer STEFAN DECHANT Director of Photography LARRY FONG, ASC Executive Producers ERIC MCLEOD EDWARD CHENG Screenplay by DAN GILROY MAX BORENSTEIN and DEREK CONNOLLY Story by JOHN GATINS Produced by JOHN JASHNI, p.g.a. ALEX GARCIA, p.g.a. THOMAS TULL, p.g.a. MARY PARENT, p.g.a. Directed by JORDAN VOGT-ROBERTS Closing Unit Production Manager ERIC MCLEOD First Assistant Director RICHARD GRAVES Second Assistant Director BRIAN AVERY GALLIGAN Co-Producer JEN CONROY Visual Effects Producer TOM PEITZMAN ILM Visual Effects Executive Producer JILL BROOKS ILM Visual Effects Supervisor ROBERT WEAVER Associate Producer DEBBI BOSSI Second Unit Director/Stunt Coordinator SPIRO RAZATOS Crawl Art Conceptual Design by CRASH McCRERRY CAST Stunts STEPHEN BRALVER DAN BROWN BONNIE CAMPANELLA ILRAM CHOI CHRIS DANIELS CRAIG DAVIDSON KIANTE ELAM KOFI ELAM ANTHONY T. GENOVA III AUSTIN GILL KELLY GILL GREG HARRIS ADRIAN HEIN MICHAEL HUGGHINS NOAH JOHNSON BRIAN L. KEAULANA INGRID KLEINIG DANIEL KIM JESS KING BROCK LITTLE ARI LOEB JESS LUNDGREN JOHN C. MEIER DENNEY PIERCE GARY KNIGHT PRICE OCEAN RAMSEY KASIM SAUL DANIEL STEVENS ALEXANDER SUNDQUIST JUSTIN SUNDQUIST JASON TRIPLETT MARLOW WARRINGTON-MATTEI PHIL CULOTTA DAVID GRAVES ZACH HENRY HENRY KINGI JR. ELI JANE MICHAEL SHAWN MCGUIRE WADE ALLEN JIMMY CHHIU TAD GRIFFITH STEVE KIM PAUL LACOVARA WILLIAM LEONG JEREMY MARINAS KYLE MCLEAN TADAHIRO NAKAMURA JAMES STEWART PALMER DERIK PRITCHARD TODD SCHNEIDER JEN KUO SUNG ERIC VANARSDALE JAMES WILKEY MARCUS YOUNG JUSTIN YU Supervising Art Director……………………………………………………………………………………………..DOUGLAS MEERDINK Art Directors …………………………………………………………………………………………………….STEVE CHRISTENSEN JOHN LORD BOOTH III Vehicle Design Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….RON MENDELL Assistant Art Directors …………………………………………………………………………………………………….AASHRITA KAMATH MIKE PICCIRILLO Set Decorator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….CYNTHIA LAJEUNESSE A Camera Operator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….P. SCOTT SAKAMOTO First Assistant A Camera……………………………………………………………………………………………….BILL COE Second Assistant A Camera……………………………………………………………………………………………….BOBBY MCMAHAN B Camera Operator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….CALUM MCFARLANE First Assistant B Camera……………………………………………………………………………………………….RICKY SCHAMBURG Second Assistant B Camera……………………………………………………………………………………………….ROBBIE MACKINNON Fist Assistant C Camera……………………………………………………………………………………………….JASON BINNIE Second Assistant C Camera……………………………………………………………………………………………….JAKE KONING Additional Second Assistant Camera……………………………………………………………………………………………….MATTHEW SPOWART Nature Unit Director of Photography …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ROSS REIGE Epilogue Director of Photography ……………………………………………………………………………………………………MIKE BERLUCCHI DIT………………………………………………………………………………………………….ROBERT HOWIE DIT Assistant…………………………………………………………………………………………….JULIAN LAWRENCE Digital Camera Loader……………………………………………………………………………………………….NAOMI SHARP Video Assist …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MICHAEL TAYLOR Video Assist Assistant …………………………………………………………………………………………………….RINGO TAYLOR Still Photographer………………………………………………………………………………………….VINCE VALITUTTI Script Supervisor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….DAWN GILLIAM Production Sound Mixer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….GUNTIS SICS Boom Operator……………………………………………………………………………………………..BEN WYATT Cable Utility/Second Boom…………………………………………………………………………………………………RUTH VANCE Best Boy Electric …………………………………………………………………………………………………….SIMON ALLAN Senior Electricians………………………………………………………………………………………….PENI LOLOA MARK LEVY A Camera Dolly Grip…………………………………………………………………………………………………MICHAEL VIVIAN B Camera Dolly Grip…………………………………………………………………………………………………BRETT MCDOWELL Senior Grips …………………………………………………………………………………………………….DAVID LECKONBY BROOKE LEDINGHAM Grips …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JACOB HILL PAUL MURPHY Scorpio Crane Tech…………………………………………………………………………………………………MATTHEW COPPING Assistant Costume Designer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….LAURA FRECON Costume Supervisor……………………………………………………………………………………………KERRY THOMPSON Key Costumer……………………………………………………………………………………………..ROBERTA SHAW Costumer to Mr. Jackson………………………………………………………………………………………………ASKIA WON-LING JACOB Standby Costume………………………………………………………………………………………………JULIE BARTON JAMELLA HASSAN JACQUELINE HARKIN Extras Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ADAM DALLI Make Up Department Head…………………………………………………………………………………………………BILL CORSO Key Makeup Artist …………………………………………………………………………………………………….DENNIS LIDDIARD Makeup Artist …………………………………………………………………………………………………….DOUGLAS NOE LOUISE COULSTON Hair Department Head…………………………………………………………………………………………………MIIA KOVERO Key Hair Stylist………………………………………………………………………………………………LAUREL E. KELLY Hair Stylist………………………………………………………………………………………………ANITA MORGAN Assistant Hair Stylist………………………………………………………………………………………………MEGAN J. DAUM Property Master……………………………………………………………………………………………….STEVEN B. MELTON Assistant Property Master……………………………………………………………………………………………….JASON MOORE Armorers …………………………………………………………………………………………………….RON LICARI Standby Props …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MICHAEL KISSANE Military Technical Advisor………………………………………………………………………………………………HARRY HUMPHRIES Special Effects Supervisor……………………………………………………………………………………………MIKE MEINARDUS SFX Set Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….CHRIS BRENCZEWSKI General Foreman …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MIKE SASGEN Pyro Foreman………………………………………………………………………………………………ANTHONY SIMONAITIS Pyro Gangboss……………………………………………………………………………………………..DOUG PASSARELLI SFX Gangboss……………………………………………………………………………………………..JOSE PARAMO Project Foreman………………………………………………………………………………………………DON MYERS Effects Techs …………………………………………………………………………………………………….LARRY SHORTS DAN YATES JOHN ZIEGLER Visual Effects Production Manager………………………………………………………………………………………………YASAMIN ISMAILI Additional Editor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….BOB MURAWSKI Additional Editor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JOSH SCHAEFFER First Assistant Editors………………………………………………………………………………………………SEAN THOMPSON RICHARD CONKLING Assistant Editors………………………………………………………………………………………………PETER TACKABERRY MICHAEL TORRES JONATHAN THORNHILL MATT WILLARD Visual Effects Editor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JESSICA SCHULTE JONES Assistant Visual Effects Editor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MICHELLE CABALU ZASLAV Additional First Assistant Editor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….CHELSEA DINSDALE Music Editors………………………………………………………………………………………………JACK DOLMAN CLINT BENNETT Assistant Music Editor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….CATHERINE WILSON Post Production Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..LESLIE QUAN Post Production Assistants …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JASON SINCLAIR KALI KASASHIMA Additional Visual Effects Supervisor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JOHN DYKSTRA Visual Effects Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JAMIE LEWIS Visual Effects Assistant Coordinators …………………………………………………………………………………………………….YAMATO CIBULKA NICK SHUPPER Visual Effects Data Wranglers …………………………………………………………………………………………………….IAN DOSS CHRIS ANTONINI In-House Compositor……………………………………………………………………………………………MICHAEL JACKSON Visual Effects Production Assistants……………………………………………………………………………………………ETHAN MCLEOD DANIELLE STURTON HUNG HO TANG HONG QUAN Stereographic Supervisor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ED W. MARSH 3D Producer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ADAM OHL Associate Stereographic Supervisor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JAMES LU 3D Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….GLORIVETTE SOMOZA 3D Editor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….LARA MAZZAWI Production Coordinators………………………………………………………………………………………….JENNY FUMAROLO AMIEE CLARK Assistant Production Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MICHELLE POOLE Travel Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..ROXANN LANGLOIS ATL Travel Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ZOILA GOMEZ Shipping Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..NICOLE MORALES Production Secretaries …………………………………………………………………………………………………….DEBBIE KIM NICK MONGONI JR. Second Second Assistant Directors…………………………………………………………………………………………….STOCKTON DAVID PORTER DANIELLE BLAKE Production Controller……………………………………………………………………………………………TERRY EDINGER Production Accountant …………………………………………………………………………………………………….SANDRA YEARY Location Accountant……………………………………………………………………………………………JODY BEAUDIN First Assistant Accountant …………………………………………………………………………………………………….LINDSAY LITTLE Key Second Assistant Accountant …………………………………………………………………………………………………….BRETT YOUNG-FOUNTAIN Second Assistant Accountants …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JASON DE MEO KYLE DRUMMER SERENA SHEN RYAN WITHERLY Visual Effects Accountant……………………………………………………………………………………………CYNTHIA LAJEUNE Payroll Accountants…………………………………………………………………………………………..CHERYL MCHUGH AMY DENNING WINFREY Assistant Payroll Accountant …………………………………………………………………………………………………….HINE TUAEU Accounting Clerks …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ERIC WITHERLY ROBIN EVANS Supervising Location Manager …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ILT JONES Key Assistant Location Managers……………………………………………………………………………………………..LEANN EMMERT SARAH GOLLER ZACHARY QUEMORE JOE STARGENSKY Casting Associate…………………………………………………………………………………………….CLAIRE KOONCE Casting Assistant…………………………………………………………………………………………….PRIYANKA SIRPAL Unit Publicist …………………………………………………………………………………………………….GREGG BRILLIANT EPK / BTS Producer……………………………………………………………………………………………..JAVIER SOTO EPK / BTS Video Operator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JASON MARVEL Set Designers…………………………………………………………………………………………….DAVID CHOW MARK HITCHLER TEX KADONAGA KEVIN LOO SAM PAGE SCOTT SCHNEIDER STELLA VACCARO TRINH VU Graphic Designer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ELLEN LAMPL Illustrators………………………………………………………………………………………….ZACHARY BERGER STEVE JUNG Concept Artists………………………………………………………………………………………….SCOTT LUKOWSKI FRANK HONG WIL MADOC REES IGNACIO LAZCANO MICHELE MOEN IVAN KHOMENKO PAUL OZZIMO JAKUB ROZALSKI JAMIE RAMA JONATHAN WILCOX DENNIS CHAN JOSEPH CROSS MARK MCCREERY MACIEJ KUCIARA EDDIE DEL RIO BLAKE MCDERMOTT BRAD RIGNEY LIXIN YIN DAVE PAGET FORM LANGUAGE STUDIO Creature Artists …………………………………………………………………………………………………….CARLOS HUANTE SIMON LEE Additional Creature Design by …………………………………………………………………………………………………….FRAMESTORE Additional Creature Design by …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MPC Storyboard Artists………………………………………………………………………………………………RICHARD BENNETT PHILIP KELLER PHIL LANGONE ANTHONY LEONARDI THOMAS A. NELSON AMY LYN UMEZU Model Makers……………………………………………………………………………………………….JEFF FROST ADAM GELBART Digital Assets Manager………………………………………………………………………………………………SUSIE PILZNINSKI Researcher……………………………………………………………………………………………ERIC BALDETTI Leadman …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JACK BLANCHARD Set Dresser …………………………………………………………………………………………………….KEMPER HARRIS Construction Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..JONAS KIRK Paint Supervisor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….FRANK PIERCY Propmaker Foremen………………………………………………………………………………………………ROB GARLOW MARK B. KNAPTON Labor Foreman………………………………………………………………………………………………JONATHAN BADILLO Key Greens Foreman …………………………………………………………………………………………………….C. LILOA WONG Transportation Manager …………………………………………………………………………………………………….BRENDON BOYD Transportation Co-Captains…………………………………………………………………………………………..JAMES LIVINGSTONE LUCY VECCHIO Caterer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….TONY’S CATERING Chef …………………………………………………………………………………………………….IVAN KERUM Cook Helpers …………………………………………………………………………………………………….SERGIO CELIS PHI LAM JOSE VARGAS Unit Nurse …………………………………………………………………………………………………….KATIE HARRIS Safety Supervisor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….SHANE RIGBY Marine Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..DAN F. MALONE Assistant Marine Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….BRUCE ROSS Marine Foreman………………………………………………………………………………………………GLENN KIWI HALL Marine Logistics Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MIKE DOUGLAS Marine Technician……………………………………………………………………………………………JOE BORLAND Boat Captains……………………………………………………………………………………………..CUA-CUA APEY CURT SIVERTS KIMO FERNIE MARK HAWKER DAVID PEARSALL Boat Handlers……………………………………………………………………………………………..MICHAEL W. HOBAN SEBASTIAN RICHARDSON Dive Master …………………………………………………………………………………………………….DANNY BAILEY Safety Divers……………………………………………………………………………………………….JAMES CLYDE DAVE DEVER Dockmaster …………………………………………………………………………………………………….DOUG VALENZUELA Music Supervisors …………………………………………………………………………………………………….PETER AFTERMAN MARGARET YEN Associate Music Supervisor……………………………………………………………………………………………ALISON LITTON Music Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ORIANA PEDONE Original Score Produced by…………………………………………………………………………………………………..HENRY JACKMAN Additional Music by…………………………………………………………………………………………………..HALLI CAUTHERY ALEX BELCHER STEPHEN HILTON Score Mixed by…………………………………………………………………………………………………..ALAN MEYERSON Score Technical Engineers…………………………………………………………………………………………….MAVERICK DUGGER FELIPE PACHECO Musical Production Services……………………………………………………………………………………………..MATTHEW K. JUSTMANN Orchestrations by …………………………………………………………………………………………………….STEPHEN COLEMAN ANDREW KINNEY GERNOT WOLFGANG Orchestra Contractor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ISOBEL GRIFFITHS Assistant Orchestra Contractor……………………………………………………………………………………………LUCY WHALLEY Score Recorded by…………………………………………………………………………………………………..NICK WOLLAGE Orchestra Leader …………………………………………………………………………………………………….EVERTON NELSON Adult Choir …………………………………………………………………………………………………….LONDON VOICES Chorus Masters………………………………………………………………………………………………TERRY EDWARDS BEN PARRY Librarian …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JILL STREATER FOR GLOBAL MUSIC SERVICE Score Conducted by…………………………………………………………………………………………………..GAVIN GREENAWAY Digital Score Recordist …………………………………………………………………………………………………….CHRIS BARRETT Score Recorded at …………………………………………………………………………………………………….AIR LYNDHURST STUDIOS, LONDON Studio Manager………………………………………………………………………………………………ALISON BURTON Cosmic Beam Experience Music Performed by ………………………………………………………………………………….FRANCESCO LUPICA Assistant to Henry Jackman …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JOHN PAUL LEFEBVRE Score Mix Assistant……………………………………………………………………………………………. FOREST CHRISTENSON Score Mixed at …………………………………………………………………………………………………….REMOTE CONTROL PRODUCTIONS Music Legal Services……………………………………………………………………………………………..CHRISTINE BERGREN HAWAII UNIT B Camera Operator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….STEVE ADCOCK First Assistant B Camera……………………………………………………………………………………………….TONY NAGY Second Assistant B Camera……………………………………………………………………………………………….RYLAN AKAMA Additional Second Assistant Camera……………………………………………………………………………………………….KALIKO MAII Loader……………………………………………………………………………………………….LUKE GRODER DIT Utility………………………………………………………………………………………………WARNER W. WACHA Still Photographer………………………………………………………………………………………….CHUCK ZLOTNICK MARIO PEREZ Lead Technocrane Tech…………………………………………………………………………………………………BRIAN MCPHERSON Techno/Taurus Base Tech …………………………………………………………………………………………………….DAVID HAEUSSLER Scorpio Head Tech…………………………………………………………………………………………………RODNEY SANDOVAL Production Sound Mixer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….PETER J. DEVLIN, CAS Boom Operator……………………………………………………………………………………………..BEN GREAVES Utility Sound………………………………………………………………………………………………..DONNIE DARNELL Chief Lighting Technician …………………………………………………………………………………………………….WALTER BITHELL Best Boy Electric …………………………………………………………………………………………………….SCOTT MEDCALF Lighting Console Programmer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ELTON HARTNEY JAMES Electricians………………………………………………………………………………………….STEPHEN BACQUET RAIMAR BYLAARDT II MARTIN GACUSANA STEVE KAGAN Gennie Operators…………………………………………………………………………………………….KEOUA KAUHI SR. EUGENE LUM Rigging Gaffer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….DON TOMICH Rigging Best Boy………………………………………………………………………………………………….ADAM HOUSE Rigging Electricians………………………………………………………………………………………….DUKE DUVACHELLE EDWARD KAOHU DONALD LANI JIM CURTIS Key Grip …………………………………………………………………………………………………….GARY J. DODD Best Boy Grip …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JEREMY BRUSSELL A Camera Dolly Grip…………………………………………………………………………………………………MIKE MOAD B Camera Dolly Grip…………………………………………………………………………………………………DON CHONG Grips …………………………………………………………………………………………………….RON EVANS JONATHAN K. IESE LEE KANEAKUA KEVIN KERSTING ERIC WARD Key Rigging Grip …………………………………………………………………………………………………….KEVIN ERB Rigging Grip Best Boy …………………………………………………………………………………………………….TUIA’ANA SCANLAN Rigging Grips………………………………………………………………………………………………..DAN COCHRAN RYAN DESJARLAIS ROBERT KAHSEN LINDSEY KINNEY TOM PENNY KAIPU SEALES KURT SIMAFRANCA Video Assist …………………………………………………………………………………………………….BRYCE SHIELDS Video Utility …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JON MUMPER Costume Supervisors …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ANTHONY J. SCARANO CAROL QUIROZ Key Costumers…………………………………………………………………………………………….TONY VELASCO BRANDEN MARKS Costumers…………………………………………………………………………………………….SHERRY FOX STEVEN STITT-BERGH Set Costumers…………………………………………………………………………………………….CORY CHING KEAWE THURSTON SUSAN ZAGUIRRE Ager/Dyer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….DANNY DIRKS Additional Makeup……………………………………………………………………………………………….CHANTAL BOOMLA Makeup Assistant …………………………………………………………………………………………………….DAKOTA ELIZABETH HARWOOD Hair Stylists …………………………………………………………………………………………………….PAULETTE CRAMMOND JULIA GADIANA KATY YUNG Armorer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….LAWRENCE ELLIS ZANOFF Assistant Armorer………………………………………………………………………………………………ALVIN S. CABRINHA JR. Props Assistants……………………………………………………………………………………………NALU CARVALHO CRAIG LEWIS SPFX Motion Control Techs …………………………………………………………………………………………………….DON GRAY ARNOLD PETERSON SPFX Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ARCHIE AHUNA Effects Foreman………………………………………………………………………………………………KAMUELA YURONG Effects Techs……………………………………………………………ROBERT ALIDON MICHAEL CLARKE ARTHUR CLEVER LAWRENCE DECKER ALAN KIRIU STEVE KLINE BRUCE KUROYAMA RITISONI MAAUGA MICHAEL RIFKIN Assistant Production Coordinators………………………………………………………………………………………….SERENA FLORES KB PUGLIESE Assistant Travel Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….DESIREE NU’UHIWA KOANUI Additional Second Assistant Director …………………………………………………………………………………………………….KATY GALOW Additional First Assistant Accountant……………………………………………………………………………………………GIELA FREDMAN Second Assistant Accountants …………………………………………………………………………………………………….PHILIPP BESA KIMBERLY CHOI NICOLE NAKAMOTO Payroll Accountant …………………………………………………………………………………………………….KATHY EDWARDS Assistant Payroll Accountant …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MELE K.T. LOCEY Construction Accounting Assistant …………………………………………………………………………………………………….KELLIE ISHISAKI Accounting Clerks …………………………………………………………………………………………………….HANNAH JOHNSON JAMES EDINGER Location Manager………………………………………………………………………………………………RANDY SPANGLER Key Assistant Location Managers……………………………………………………………………………………………..KENT JACKSON RITA ROSENFELD Assistant Location Managers……………………………………………………………………………………………..RYAN KAHALE HOKE JOHN DAVIS IV Location Department Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..PORTIA FONTES Extras Casting …………………………………………………………………………………………………….SANDE ALESSI Extras Casting Assistants……………………………………………………………………………………………MIKE PASSINE SHAYNE HARTIGAN Art Department Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..SASHA DEMELLO Costume Illustrator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….CHRISTIAN CORDELLA Set Dec Painter …………………………………………………………………………………………………….KAREN ARCHIBALD Gang Bosses……………………………………………………………………………………………….KELLY WESTMILLER CHRIS WOOD Set Dressers …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ANDREW FALK RONN WONG MICHAEL KAAHANUI III KEKAI SEABURY WILLIAM REYES On Set Dresser………………………………………………………………………………………………ERIC J. LULING Set Decoration Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JOELLE-LYN SARTE General Foreman …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MARK WEBER Location Foreman …………………………………………………………………………………………………….CALVIN MANGUM Lead Sculptor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….J. BRYAN HOLLOWAY Welding Supervisor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….BRYAN BUCKLER Plaster Supervisor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JOHN M. DUGAN III Mold Shop Supervisor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….DALE WILMARTH Head Labor Foreman …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JAVIER CARRILLO Mill Foreman …………………………………………………………………………………………………….BOB HAGMAN Construction Accountant……………………………………………………………………………………………CARRIE ROSLAN Tool Tech …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JIMMY DAY Propmaker Foremen………………………………………………………………………………………………GUY BELEGAUD DAVID GABRIELLI ERIN HENNESSEY Propmakers…………………………………………………………………………………………MICHAEL BRINGMAN LEIF COLLEADO REUBEN IAO TRAVIS PETERS ALVIN PITTLER WILLIAM PRESTON DOUG RASMUSSEN RONALD R. SWAFFORD Welding Foreman………………………………………………………………………………………………REID MEAGHER Welders PAHIA CURRAN GREGORY DIGGINS ALLAN F. JOHNSON EDWARD KOSHI SHELDON LEHMAN LOWELL MENDES Second Scenic Paint Foreman …………………………………………………………………………………………………….SAMUEL PACTOL Painters…………………………………………………………..ANDREW CALMA DAVID CAMBRA SR. DAVID CAMBRA JR. JONATHAN KAMAKA HERBERT KOLO EDWARD NEWALU MELVIN YOUNG Standby Painter……………………………………………………………………………………..ANDREW P. FLORES Decorator Gangbosses……………………………………………………………………………………..GARY METZEN CURT POWLEY MIKE TORINO Sign Writer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JERRY MILLER Plaster Foreman………………………………………………………………………………………………JIM HERITAGE Plaster Gangbosses …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MICHAEL CARROLL JR. WILLIAM H. DE SILVA III MAURICE ESCOBEDO BILL JOHNSON DARYL LEWIS MICHAEL ALVARADO Plasterers……………………………………………………………………………………………JOHN M. DUGAN III TRAVIS HERITAGE FRANK MOHIKA HOD Carrier …………………………………………………………………………………………………….CHAD CHRISTIAN FONTAINE Sculptor Gangbosses …………………………………………………………………………………………………….VAL DRAKE THOMAS MEIKLE Sculptors…………………………………………………………………………………..DAVID FRENCH GERALD D’ONOFRIO DAVID REED JAMES CHRISTINE MAHUNA JOHN MARSHALL YOD MUGDARUK BRADLEY REYES LEONARD RIJN EDWARD SKADE DANIEL SOLTIS Mold Shop Foreman………………………………………………………………………………………………ROB ASUNCION Mold Makers……………………………………………………………………………………………….JACOB HOUSE MATHIAS VAN WESSINGER Labor Foremen………………………………………………………………………………………………JONAH CHANG BILL UALE JR. Greens Foremen …………………………………………………………………………………………………….PEDRO I. BARQUIN ISAIA ROBINS-TELEFONI Greens Gangboss …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ALDEN NAKOA Greensmen …………………………………………………………………………………………………….BRET KANOA EZEKIEL MACKEY FRANK MCCLURE TED SAKAMOTO ROBIN WONG Transportation Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..GENO HART Transportation Captains …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ADAM PINKSTAFF JON DAHL Transportation Co-Captain/Dispatcher………………………………………………………………………………….MICHAEL CONNOR Transportation Office Administrator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….LAURYN BANE DOT Administrator…………………………………………………………………………………………OWEN NOBUJI Transportation Clerk………………………………………………………………………………………………..YEN PHAN Picture Car Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..JESSE DUARTE Animal Trainer………………………………………………………………………………………………SUE CHIPPERTON Caterer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….TONY’S CATERING Cook Helpers …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… EDUARDO CARBAJAL MANUEL SIRIN Craft Service …………………………………………………………………………………………………….DAYNE AHUNA Set Medic …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MARK YEAGER Construction Medics……………………………………………………………………………………………….PAT AH LOY DAVE LEUNG WAIPAKAWIWOOLE PARKER DERRICK YOUNG TONY WHITMORE AUSTRALIA CREW Unit Production Manager………………………………………………………………………………………………JENNIFER CORNWELL Art Director …………………………………………………………………………………………………….BILL BOOTH Assistant Art Director……………………………………………………………………………………………..EUGENE INTAS Set Decorator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….GILLIAN BUTLER Assistant Set Decorator…………………………………………………………………………………………….TUESDAY STONE Stunt Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….KYLE GARDINER Stunt Office Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….KIM MAYES C Camera Operator……………………………………………………………………………………………..DAMIAN WYVILL Gaffer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….SHAUN CONWAY Senior Technician……………………………………………………………………………………………JOEL KLINGER Electricians………………………………………………………………………………………….AARON CORDERY NATHAN FROST SAMI GUSTAFSSON MATTHEW LINFOOT VILLAMI TOPUI Rigging Gaffer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MARK JEFFERIES Rigging Best Boy Electric …………………………………………………………………………………………………….STEPHEN HEAD Crew Chief …………………………………………………………………………………………………….CHARLES NOTT Board Operator……………………………………………………………………………………………..PETER WHITBY Rigging Electricians………………………………………………………………………………………….GREG DALEY THOMAS LEEMAN STEVE SAMMON Key Grip …………………………………………………………………………………………………….TOBY COPPING Best Boy Grips …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ANDY SMITH PAUL HAMLYN C Camera Dolly Grip …………………………………………………………………………………………………….SIMON COOKE Grip Gear Technician …………………………………………………………………………………………………….AARON RAPIRA Grip …………………………………………………………………………………………………….CHARLES HOWELL-LOWE Key Rigging Grip …………………………………………………………………………………………………….DAVID THOMSON Leading Hand…………………………………………………………………………………………………MICK TRAYNOR Rigging Grips …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MANDY BRADFORD ROB FISHER GREGORY JOHN FLOOD JASON KENDAL CRAIG MORGAN Armourer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ALLAN MOWBRAY On-Set Armourer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JEFFREY GRIBBLE SPFX Supervisor……………………………………………………………………………………………BRUCE BRIGHT SPFX Lead Senior Techs …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JIM LENG RAY PURKIS SPFX Techs …………………………………………………………………………………………………….DEAN FRANKLIN ALBERT PAYNE Production Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..CANDICE PREDDY Assistant Production Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MACKENZIE BENSTEAD Travel Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..ELIZABETH KILBY Production Secretary…………………………………………………………………………………………….ANGELIQUE GEYER Third Assistant Director …………………………………………………………………………………………………….KILLIAN MAGUIRE Australian Accountant……………………………………………………………………………………………ANGELA KENNY First Assistant Accountant …………………………………………………………………………………………………….PRUDENCE WILLIAMS Second Assistant Accountants …………………………………………………………………………………………………….TRACI GENDERS KELLY HEAD Payroll Accountant …………………………………………………………………………………………………….SHARON TRIBOLET Petty Cash Accountant …………………………………………………………………………………………………….TABITHA ANNE TENDOLLE Accounting Clerk …………………………………………………………………………………………………….VERONICA MAXWELL Location Manager………………………………………………………………………………………………LAUREN COOPER Assistant Location Manager …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ANTHONY STEPHEN BROWN Extras Casting………………………………………………………………………………………………BUD HOPES Extras Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MANON LEWIS Art Department Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..TRICIA MCINALLY Design Assistant…………………………………………………………………………………………….SIOBHAN PURKIS Set Designer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….W. PAULA WHITEWAY Model Maker …………………………………………………………………………………………………….TONY VOEVODIN Lead Swing Gang…………………………………………………………………………………………………RICHARD NITZ Set Dressers …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JODIE COOPER STEPHEN JONES MICHEAL ROSS Set Decoration Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….KELLY HANNAH WEILER Art Assistant …………………………………………………………………………………………………….LEYLA GASHE Construction Manager …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JOHN RANN Construction 21C………………………………………………………………………………………………….MARCUS H. SMITH General Foreman …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ROSS CLARKE Foremen………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………ROSS CAIRNS JAMIE DAVID GARDNER Construction Administration……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………JUSTIN BRACE Leading Hands …………………………………………………………………………………………………….NIGEL BOYLE ROSS DONOGHOE DAN EYRE STEVEN ROBERT HOSKIN FRED CECIL HUGHES Set Builders………………………………………………………………………….MITCHELL BARKER MARC BAUDOUIN ANDREW BISHOP DEREK BURGESS WAYNE DISKIN DANE EADE ANTHONY FITZPATRICK WILLIAM GRATI DYLAN HOSKIN LUKE HUGHES ALLAN ARTHUR MARSHALL SHAWN MCGINTY GEOFF O’BRIEN KEVIN RIXON BRAD ROBERTS TONY SCOTT SHANE SKIPPER ADRIAN THOMAS ROLAND VETTER JACK WEATHERLEY DAVID JOHN WESTON Carpenters …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JOSHUA GARDNER DEVIN GRAY ROBERT HAMILTON GARY LYNCH MICHAEL GEORGE MORGAN JORDAN TURNER ADAM LEIGH WARWICK Lead Stage Hand …………………………………………………………………………………………………….CAMERON DUVAUCHELLE Stage Hands …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JOSHUA CAMILLERI GERALD HARRIS MARK LUCAS JACK RANN CRAIG SHARPE REIS TERRY Head Scenic……………………………………………………………………………………………….CHRIS WILLIAMS Scenic Foremen …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MARK KENNEDY BEN MCCOSKER Leading Hand Scenics………………………………………………………………………………………………KATRINA BULL GREG CONNORS KANE LOWE Set Painters……………………………………………………………………………………………..ANTHONY TREVOR EDWARDS DAVID TAYLOR Painters……………………………………………………………………………………………..WENDY BROUGH DARREN SCOTT NICHOLS Head Sculptor……………………………………………………………………………………………..CHRIS MCMAHON Sculpting Foremen …………………………………………………………………………………………………….DANIEL JOHN AIRD Sculpting Lead Hands …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JARED DUFF Sculptors………………………………………………………………………….AMELIA BATCHELOR ROBIN BEDGGOOD ALEXANDER BEERE STUART EDWARD BOWMAN JASON BULL PAUL DUFFY KRISTOS FOCAS ROGER EWING GIBBS KAY KARSTAEDT MICHAEL KEAN CANDICE MENARA CATE SUTTON Steel Foreman………………………………………………………………………………………………GAVIN HOFFMANN Steel Leading Hands …………………………………………………………………………………………………….PETER EXTON ANDREW MCKENZIE WAYNE PORTER Steel Set Builders……………………………………………………………………………………………..JAMES DAVID LOGAN GREG MORAN CHRIS MORONEY JESSE AARON PAYNE IAN WINKLEMAN Head Greensman…………………………………………………………………………………………….RON WALLEKERS Greens Foreman …………………………………………………………………………………………………….BRETT C. LANGBY Greensman/Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….HELEN HAY Transportation Coordinators …………………………………………………………………………………………………….IAN CLARK JASON ROWLING Assistant Transportation Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..ANTHONY FALLON Unit Manager………………………………………………………………………………………………DAMIAN EGGINS Assistant Unit Manager …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JAMIE WHITFIELD Unit Assistants……………………………………………………………………………………………JIM DENDRINOS STEWART FLANNERY MARK HOUSTEIN ADAM LEWIS STEVE RUNGWERTH DEBORA MCSTAY Caterer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….KRU CATERING VIETNAM CREW Production Services in Vietnam Provided by ……………………………………………………………………………THE CREATV COMPANY Production Supervisor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….RUSSELL ALLEN Line Producer……………………………………………………………………………………………..NICHOLAS SIMON CreaTV Manager …………………………………………………………………………………………………….OTHELLO KHANH CreaTV Production Supervisor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….TRINH IRENE KIM CHI MOC Advisor………………………………………………………………………………………………CGUYEN VAN TINH Production Manager …………………………………………………………………………………………………….CHIDCHANOK PAM PLODRIPU Art Director …………………………………………………………………………………………………….TRUONG TRUNG DAO Gaffer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MICHAEL ADCOCK Key Electrician…………………………………………………………………………………………..HO HOANG HAI Electricians……………………………………………………………………………………..MARK BILLS NGUYEN THANH TAM NGUYEN THANH PHA PHAN MINH MAN Gennie Operators…………………………………………………………………………………………….LE SI THANG PHAM BINH LONG Key Grip …………………………………………………………………………………………………….PATRICK NACHTERGAELE Best Boy Grip …………………………………………………………………………………………………….GERARD MAHONY VN Key Grip …………………………………………………………………………………………………….NGUYEN QUOC PHONG Grips …………………………………………………………………………………………………….HUYNH TRONG NGHIA NGUYEN HUU KHANH NGUYEN VAN HOA PHAM BINH MINH PHAN VAN CHIEM Iwi Costumers…………………………………………………………………………………………….DO THU THI THUONG LUONG THANH THI HUYEN SAASCHA KESSELL VU THANH NGA Wardrobe Coordinator/Translator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….LINDA MAI PHUNG Iwi Prosthetics …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JASON BAIRD SEAN GENDERS Iwi Make-Up Supervisor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….NGUYEN KIEU THU Iwi Make-Up Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….HO NHAT MINH PHUONG Iwi Hair Stylist………………………………………………………………………………………………TESS NATOLI SPFX Assistant/Translator…………………………………………………………………………………..CAO HUNG PHI Production Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..CHANIDA CHOMPOO YASIRI Assistant Production Coordinators………………………………………………………………………………………….ELISABETH MILLER LE HAI HA NGUYEN ANH NGOC TRAN HOAI ANH Production Travel Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..DO THI THU NGA Assistant Travel Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….NGO THI VIET ANH Shipping Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..LE TRAN SAMANTHA NGUYET-MINH Assistant Shipping Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..TO NGUYEN HAI ANH Visa Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..HO TRUNG KIEN First Assistant Director …………………………………………………………………………………………………….TOAN JOSHUA NGUYEN Second Assistant Director …………………………………………………………………………………………………….PHU SU OSCAR HUY Vietnam Location Accountant …………………………………………………………………………………………………….CAROL BYRON Head of VN Accounting …………………………………………………………………………………………………….LE MINH TRUNG First Assistant Accountant …………………………………………………………………………………………………….RINO BONAVITA Accounting Department Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..SUDKWAN SUWANSOONTHORN CreaTV Finance Manager …………………………………………………………………………………………………….NGUYEN HAI VAN Project Accountant …………………………………………………………………………………………………….LAI THI THUY TRANG Tax Accounting Assistant …………………………………………………………………………………………………….NGUYEN THI KIM ANH Assistant Accountants …………………………………………………………………………………………………..DO THU LUA NGUYEN THI DUYEN NGUYEN THI HUYEN TRANG TRAN VIET CUONG Location Manager……………………………………………………………………………………………… TRAN KEN VY DAN Location Consultant……………………………………………………………………………………………NGUYEN THI BICH THUY Location Assistants…………………………………………………………………………LUKE HARRISON FORD LE DUNG HOANG TUAN LONG LY QUOC BRUCE TRUONG NGO QUANG DUC NGUYEN THANH HAI PHAM THI HOA TRAN VU TRUNG Extras Casting …………………………………………………………………………………………………….NGUYEN THI THUY Assistant Extras Casting …………………………………………………………………………………………………….NGUYEN TRONG GIANG Art Department Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..PHAM LE LINH CHI Special Projects Dresser …………………………………………………………………………………………………….RYAN CHARLES DOYLE Set Dressing Assistant …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MARLA NINI Set Dressers …………………………………………………………………………………………………….HOANG THANH KELLY BINH NGUYEN CHI DUNG DO QUAN CHUC PHUNG DAC BINH TRAN ANH TUYEN Transportation Captains …………………………………………………………………………………………………….RICHARD CARROLL PAUL WAMBACH BUI THU HANA HUONG Transportation Construction Manager………………………………………………………………………………………………GREGORY HAJDU Catering Chefs …………………………………………………………………………………………………….NGUYEN THE QUYNH TRAN VAN TIEN Craft Service …………………………………………………………………………………………………….TEDDY YONENAKA Translators………………………………………………………………………….DANG TIEN ANH LE DUC VU MAI VAN THACH NGUYEN NGOC RYAN TUAN NGUYEN QUANG KIEN PHAM HONG QUY PHAM VAN ANDY HAI VU THE LUC VU VAN QUANG SECOND UNIT Production Supervisors …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ERIC HEDAYAT RENEE CONFAIR Director of Photography…………………………………………………………………………………………..JACQUES HAITKIN Second Unit Editor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….DAVID KERN Second Unit Assistant Editor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….WENDY NOMIYAMA Stunt Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ANDY GILL Stunt Assistant …………………………………………………………………………………………………….KELLY GILL First Assistant Director …………………………………………………………………………………………………….NICK SATRIANO Second Assistant Directors…………………………………………………………………………………………….GREGORY G. HALE LYDA BLANK Second Second Assistant Director …………………………………………………………………………………………………….PRISCILLA STAFFORD Camera Operators…………………………………………………………………………………………….ONOFRIO NINO PANSINI MAURICE K. MCGUIRE Camera Operators / Steadicam…………………………………………………………………………………………….COLIN HUDSON HENRY TIRL Key First Assistant Camera / Techno …………………………………………………………………………………………………….GREG LUNTZEL First Assistant Camera / HH / Talon………………………………………………………………………………………………..ROBERT M. SAGASER First Assistant Camera / Steadicam…………………………………………………………………………………………….BRAD EDMISTON First Assistant Camera / Crash Cam………………………………………………………………………………………………….STEVE WONG First Assistant Camera / Long Lens…………………………………………………………………………………………………MATTHEW BERNER Key Second Assistant Camera / Techno …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MATT FORTLAGE Second Assistant Camera / HH / Talon …………………………………………………………………………………………ANDREW CRANKSHAW Second Assistant Camera / Steadicam…………………………………………………………………………………………….NOAH HAMILTON Second Assistant Camera / Crash Cam …………………………………………………………………………………………………….BRANDON HU Second Assistant Camera / Long Lens…………………………………………………………………………………………………NIGEL NALLY DIT………………………………………………………………………………………………….BROOK WILLARD Digital Utility …………………………………………………………………………………………………….VINCENT RICAFORT KEVIN SAWICKI Loader……………………………………………………………………………………………….DENNIS DWYER Technocrane / Taurus …………………………………………………………………………………………………….DAVE HAMMER LES TOMITA Libra Head…………………………………………………………………………………………………JASON HIBARGER Spydercam Lead Tech …………………………………………………………………………………………………….TIM DRNEC Spydercam Techs …………………………………………………………………………………………………..WALTER BURKHARDT PAUL DEELY LAWRENCE FAGAN Phantom Tech………………………………………………………………………………..TOM HEIGL Oculus Head Tech…………………………………………………………………………………………………MIKE LARCOMBE Script Supervisor …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ERIN MAST Sound Mixer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….CHRISTOPHER WIECKING Boom Operator……………………………………………………………………………………………..STEVE DEFEO Costume Supervisor……………………………………………………………………………………………RICHARD SCHOEN Costumers…………………………………………………………………………………………..CHARLEY KAEO AARON ELLIS Gaffer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MIKE AMBROSE Best Boy Electric …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MORTY PETERSEN Lighting Console Programmer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….BENOIT RICHARD Electricians………………………………………………………………………………………..DANIEL COTRONEO MIKE CRONIN PAUL EHMAN ALAN FRAZIER CHRIS PRITZLAFF KAUMAKANI QUIPOTLA Key Grip …………………………………………………………………………………………………….PETER CHRIMES Best Boy Grip …………………………………………………………………………………………………….HIRO KAKUHARI A Camera Dolly Grip…………………………………………………………………………………………………CURT GRIEBEL B Camera Dolly Grip…………………………………………………………………………………………………MICHAEL SCHWAKE Grips………………………………………………………………………….JOHN GUCIARDO KARL HARBOTTLE EDWARD LONDON JOHN MANILDI GREGORY MEREDITH JEFF STERNER GERALD J. VOGT Key Make-Up Artist……………………………………………………………………………………………….CARLTON COLEMAN Make-Up Artist……………………………………………………………………………………………….MELODY N. LEVY Key Hair Stylist………………………………………………………………………………………………MARIA SANDOVAL Storyboard Artist……………………………………………………………………………………………….TONY LIBERATORE On-Set Dresser …………………………………………………………………………………………………….SAM STERNTHALL Standby Scenic …………………………………………………………………………………………………….TRISH GURA Medic …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ERIK FENSKE Armorer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….BRETT ANDREWS Assistant Prop Master …………………………………………………………………………………………………….KAANOIPONO CABRINHA SPFX Set Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ROY CANCINO SPFX Lic Powderman …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ERIC RYLANDER Production Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..CONCEPCION ALICINO Assistant Production Coordinators………………………………………………………………………………………….LEAH KAINA OSCAR J. FLORES Payroll Accountant …………………………………………………………………………………………………….CATHY MAGGIE MARTIN Transportation Captains …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ROBERT MORTON MYLES KAWAKAMI Video Assist …………………………………………………………………………………………………….ALFRED AINSWORTH JR. Caterer …………………………………………………………………………………………………….PACIFIC CATERING Catering Chef …………………………………………………………………………………………………….PAUL KALI Craft Service …………………………………………………………………………………………………….MOUMEN A. EL HAJJI Aerial Coordinator …………………………………………………………………………………………………….DAVID PARIS Director of Photography…………………………………………………………………………………………..DAVID B. NOWELL, ASC Pilots………………………………………………………………………….DAVID PARIS CLIFF FLEMING JAVIER DIAZ FRED NORTH BRIAN REYNOLDS DOUG UTTECHT KEVIN LAROSA JR. WARREN HARRIS KEVIN LAROSA Ground Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………………………..BEN SKORSTAD Shotover Tech…………………………………………………………………………………………………PETER GRAF Drone Pilot …………………………………………………………………………………………………….KEVIN LAROSA JR. Drone Tech …………………………………………………………………………………………………….JARED SLATER Mechanic……………………………………………………………………………………………..WARREN HARRIS Production Assistants…………………………………………………………………………JAKE JASHNI ADAM ARMSTRONG COREY DESHON DAN COLE SOPHIE MCWILLIAM-KERRY MIKE O’CONNOR MEAGAN SKERCHOCK TODD SMOYER PHILIP YOUNG TESS MCLEOD ERIN TRIBBLE NILS NILSSON DO HA THU LE HUY THANG HO HONG LAM NGUYEN LE HOANG VIET PHAM THI MINH ANH NGUYEN THE HUNG CHU THI SUONG MAI DANG NHAT LINH NGUYEN DUY NGHIA SAM BUI LEXINGTON GRAHAM SHANNON KAMINAGA JUSTINE POST ELI CUSICK RILEY D. FLANAGAN MALIA HULLEMAN DAIS KASAGAWA SHEENA LAM AARON VRANESEVIC LONO ROTHMAN HELENA CHAO KACIE GUGGIA SARA PARRA TIANA AMO NADINE GILLESPIE PONO GUERRERO ELISA ASATO RYAN EGGERS STEVEN LEE REGINA BAILEY LEAH GALLEGOS CHELSEA GENOVA SEAN D. HOBAN AJAX MAHARLIKA TALIA BUCKBERRY JESSICA JONES SABRINA BEAUFORT-LANGRIDE GREIG WAGNER LUKE TIERNEY AIMEE ROBERTSON KYE APPLETON BRENDAN CARTARRASA SCOTT BOOTH ALISON PICKUP STEVEN PARSONS Assistants to Mr. Tull …………………………………………………………………………………………………….SARAH BRANDT ANDRIA MACK Assistant to Ms. Parent……………………………………………………………………………………………….CHERIE HARRIS Assistant to Mr. Jashni …………………………………………………………………………………………………….SHOGHER KAHVEDJIAN Assistant to Mr. Garcia …………………………………………………………………………………………………….SHIRIT BRADLEY Assistants to Mr. Vogt-Roberts …………………………………………………………………………………………………….BRYAN CHOJNOWSKI DANIELLE LIEBOWITZ Assistant to Mr. McLeod …………………………………………………………………………………………………….KATHRYN MALM Assistant to Mr. Razatos………………………………………………………………………………………………BRIDGET O’BOYLE LEGENDARY ENTERTAINMENT Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Visual Effects Art Director………………………………………………………………………………….AARON MCBRIDE CG Supervisor…………………………………………………………………………………….LEANDRO ESTEBECORENA Compositing Supervisor ……………………………………………………………………………………………..NELSON SEPULVEDA Visual Effects Supervisor…………………………………………………………………………………….JEFF CAPOGRECO Visual Effects Producer ………………………………………………………………………………………………….LAURA MOORE Visual Effects Production Manager………………………………………………………………………………………..FLANNERY HUNTLEY CG Supervisors…………………………………………………………………………………….DOMINIC DRANE CELIA JEPSON Visual Effects Producer …………………………………………………………………………………………..CABRAL ROCK Visual Effects Associate Producers ………………………………………………………………………………………RUSSELL LUM MARISSA GOMES Creature Model Supervisors ……………………………………………………………………………………….LANA LAN KRISHNAMURTI COSTA Texture Supervisor ……………………………………………………………………………………………MARTIN MURPHY Creature Supervisor …………………………………………………………………………………………..KARIN COOPER FX Supervisor……………………………………………………………………………….FLORENT ANDORRA Environment Supervisor ……………………………………………………………………………………………..SUSUMU YUKUHIRO Layout Supervisor …………………………………………………………………………………………….TIM DOBBERT Digital Paint & Roto Supervisor……………………………………………………………………………………ALAN TRAVIS Animation Supervisors……………………………………………………………………………………ADRIAN MILLINGTON JANCE RUBINCHIK Lighting Supervisor……………………………………………………………………………..BORA DAYIOGLU Compositing Supervisors…………………………………………………………………………….PAOLO ACRI AARON BROWN Environment Supervisors……………………………………………………………………………DAN MAYER ALEXANDRU POPESCU Creature Supervisor ………………………………………………………………………………………….STEVE SAUERS Visual Effects Editor ………………………………………………………………………………………..NIC ANASTASSIOU Lead Artists………………………………………………………………………………..MICHAEL J. ALLEN CHRISTOPHER BALOG ALISON FARMER DAVID FISH RYAN GILLIS CHRIS HAVREBERG SHERRY HITCH JEAN LE KOH MICHAL KRIUKOW GEORGE KURUVILLA FRANKIE KWAK ADAM LEE VOTCH LEVI LOO KIM LIM DANIEL LOBL SHAWN MASON GAELLE MORAND CARLOS MUNOZ PATRICK T. MYERS RICHARD OEY JOSHUA ONG JAKUB PISTECKY ASHWIN RAM GREG SALTER JOHN WALKER WADE WILSON ELVIN SIEW XIANGYOU Digital Artists………………………………………………………………………………..JANICE TAN A.L. DANIIL ALIKOV MATT ANDERSON ARILD ANFINNSEN DAVID APGAR ALBERTO MARTINEZ ARCE LIN AYETUT NOR AZMAN SEUNG YEOP BAEK RANDALL BAHNSEN EILEEN BAI JOE BAILEY KEVIN BELL NESTOR BENITO FERNANDEZ THOMAS BEVAN PIERRE BONNETTE GONCALO CABACA DANIELA CALAFATELLO ISAI CALDERON GENEVIEVE CAMILLERI DANIEL FRADE CASTANEDA FANNY CHAN GENE CHEE ZANG S. CHEN YASMINE CHENG PETER CHESLOFF GAN SZE CHING JUNG YOON CHOI KATHY CHOI CRAIG CHRISTIAN MARKO CHULEV JOE CHYE MICHAEL CLEMENS MICKAEL COEDEL EMANUELE COMOTTI MICHAEL CORCORAN JAUME CREUS CHRIS CROWELL DAVE DALLY AMY DAVIS MICHAEL DEBEER MARK DELLA ROSSA MATHIEU DI MURO ROLAND DOBSON CHRISTOPHER DOERHOFF KHONG LI DONG KIM DONGSOO HANNES DOORNAERT ANAND DORAIRAJ ROBERT DORRIS JOHN DOUBLESTEIN ADAM ELY JARED EMBLEY RAUL ESSIG KWEK FELDER DAN FINNEGAN BRIAN FLYNN CAMERON FOLDS CARL HENRICH FONG NIHAL FRIEDEL DAVID FUHRER ADAM GAILEY RONNY GANI ROBB GARDNER SAW RONALD HAY GAY BRIAN GEE BRIAN GIACOPPO ANGELA GIANNONI MAT GILSON DAVID GOTTLIEB LEE GRAFT FRANK GRAVATT BRANKO GRUJCIC NICHOLAS TEY KAI GUAN SCOTT GUDAHL JESUS GUIJARRO PIÑAL JUAN JOSÉ GÜIRALDES ALVIN GUNAWAN SAM GUTENTAG YAIR GUTIERREZ ALEXIS HALL ETHAN LIM SWEE HAO WENDY HENDRICKSON DAVID HIRSCHFIELD BRYAN HORVAT JEN HOWARD DAVE R. HOWE JESSICA HSIEH NATAPON HUANGSAKUNCHAROEN ALEX HUGUET PAREDES TAN JINNG HWEE BRAD ISDRAB JOHN ISKANDAR JIRI JACKNOWITZ ROHIT JAIN ZAINI MOHAMED JALANI SEUNG RYONG JEON YOON SUNG JEONG GERMAINE PHOO HUI JUN SAMUEL CHEW JUNYAN SAMUEL CHRISTIAN KAMBEY LICHING KEH ALEX KIM STEPHEN KING OLIVER KIRCHHOFF ALEXANDER KOEHL KENNETH KOH ATSUSHI KOJIMA ROBERT KOSAI JUSTIN KOSNIKOWSKI HEATH KRAYNAK MARTIN VIKTOR KULIG OSEONG KWON KHALED LABIDI KAI-HUA LAN NIÑA LAURELES DENNIS LEE MATT LEE JORDAN LEVITT TODD LIDDIARD CHRISTIAN LILIEDAHL BOON-YIK LIM TANG LAI LIN ANDREU LUCIO ARCHS LO WAI LUN TONY LYONS STU MACRAE TIA MARSHALL LARS MARTINSSON JONATHAN J. MCCALLUM WILL MCCOY CHRIS MCCROWE BRANDON MCNAUGHTON SCOTT MEASE GUSTAV MELICH CHELSEA KHOO HUI MING CHAN YUK LEUNG MO CHRIS F. MOORE DOUGLAS MOORE KATHRIN JULIA MÜLLER ALEX MURTAZA ELONA MUSHA NAREN NAIDOO JEBB NG SACHIO NISHIYAMA BEN O’BRIEN KIM OOI GURPREET PANNU JUNGYUN PARK DAVID PATE NEERAJ PATTANI DANIEL PEARSON HENRY PENG WILLIAM LIM YEE PENG JOHN PETTINGILL DIEGO PICCINATO IAN PLUMB GV PRASHANTH GABRIELA PRUSZKOWSKA SIMON RAFIN ABDUL HAFIZ RAMLI MICHAEL RANALLETTA JAY RENNIE DIEGO RIESTRA OLGUIN ANDREW RITCHIE TAVIS ROBERTS PETR ROHR HARRISON RUTHERFORD OLIVIER RYARD KHET YEE SANG ROMAN SCHMIDT SAM SCHWIER SHELDON SERRAO ANDREW SAVCHENKO BEHNAM SHAFIEBEIK SAM SHAH GINA PHOO HUI SHAN NEO JIET SHERN DAVE SHIRK SHAWN SUN SHIYU ZIAD SHUREIH CHONG KIAN SHYANG ALFONSO SICILIA HUANG SHICONG STEPHAN SKOREPA RYAN SLUMAN VAUGHN SMITH VINCENT SNG BENJAMIN SOH KASY STEIN DEREK STEVENSON MICHAEL KING SUTANTO ALEX SZETO ALEKSANDER SZKUDLAREK LIONEL TAILLENS JEFFERY TAN ROY TAN ALEX TANG DONNA WY TANG RENALD TAURUSDI JAMES TAVET TEO HONG PANAT THAMRONGSOMBUTSAKUL WOO YING TONG JAMES R. TOOLEY GREG TOWNER ALEX TROPIEC DOUG TUBACH KATRINA TUNG LEE UREN PAU VILADOT AYLWIN VILLANUEVA MELANIE WALAS MATHIEU WALSH WAIKIT WAN MENGDI WANG TIM WARD DAVID WEITZBERG NEHA WICKRAMASEKARAN KYLE WINKELMAN ROBIN WITZSCHE NORA WIXOM JEFF WOLVERTON DON WONG EDMUND WONG ERIC WONG MIKE WOOD KEVIN LI XIAO KEIJI YAMAGUCHI YAP HON WUI CHEONG TSAE YEN LUK WING YI LONG YINGHAN ADOM YIP OH ZHENG YONG SERHII YURSKYI DOUGLAS ZABLOCKI RITA ZIMMERMAN LENKA ZUCKOVA Additional Visual Effects Supervision……………………………………………………………………………………….DAN SEDDON JASON SMITH Visual Effects Production Manager…………………………………………………………………………………..GEORGIA SMITH Visual Effects Associate Production Managers ………………………………………………………………………………………DAN CORTEZ JUSTINE LAM Visual Effects Concept Artists……………………………………………………………………………………LUIS CARRASCO KARL LINDBERG BRETT NORTHCUTT TYLER SCARLET MICHAEL SHEFFELS Visual Effects Production Coordinators…………………………………………………………………………………JIYEON BAE JENA BODELL ANTHONY CABRERA IRENE CAI KELSEY DAVIDSON ALEXANDRA GREENE SHIVANI JHAVERI LINLI LIM ANNA MABARAK ALLY MILLER JEEN YEE KOH YISHAN LIEW MEI YUN Visual Effects Production Assistants………………………………………………………………………………….BAILEY CROWDER LLEWELLYN LITTLEMORE KIMBERLY MUCHA JIAHUI WEE Production Support…………………………………………………………………………………..KIM BIANCO JOHN COLT BRIDGET DASH REBECCA FORTH RODERICK FRANSHAM MARJORIE GRANNAN JESSICA HARDY SEAN IDOL NANCY ISRAEL LIN YUAN JING TIORANU JINGQIN CHOW YEW KAY FRANK LA MONACA DEB LETNER WU LIQUN MARK MARCIN LEE MCKEOWN LEA MOREMENT JAROD MOSCHENROSS MICHAEL MUELLER NICK MULREAN WINSTON NG LINDSAY OIKAWA DENISE ON HANNA JANE PRICE TEO CHAY TENG REBECCA CARLO RUIZ MARTIN SACRAMENTO CATHERINE SENGER ALANNAH SHAFFER JAMES SPADAFORA DOUGLAS THOMAS GEORGIE UPPINGTON MAUREEN URIBE TREVOR WALKER HAILI WELLS Technology……………………………………………………………………………………TRENT BATEMAN ZHOU BIN STEPHEN BOWLINE KELSEY CHARLTON MATT CONG JOSEPH JAPRIL CUDILLA ADRIAN DIACONU RON FEDKIW NICOLE GALAZ JASON GEIGER DAVID HIGGINS TJ JERRY MARTY MIRAMONTEZ KAZ MORI GREG NEWMAN KAORI OGINO MOK KAR POH AKANKSHA SAHU SANDIP KUMAR SHUKLA MARVIN VASQUEZ GLEN WONG ILM Executive Staff………………………………………………………………………………………..KHUYEN DANG CASSANDRA KAISER RANDAL SHORE JESSICA TEACH MARK THORLEY AMBER WONG In Memoriam CHRIS BAYZ Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Skywalker Sound Executive Staff Additional Visual Effects by HYBRIDE, A DIVISION OF UBISOFT PIERRE RAYMOND MICHEL MURDOCK THIERRY DELATTRE YANICK WILISKY PHILIPPE THÉROUX JEAN-PIERRE FLAYEUX RENAUD BERGERON LOUISE BERTRAND JOANIE CROTEAU CATHERINE LECAVALIER STEVE PELCHAT ALEXANDRE ALIN ALAIN LACROIX BENOIT LEFEBVRE SAMUEL LORIAULT-GOULET BENOIT MORIN MARCO TREMBLAY MIGUEL BÉRUBÉ OUELLET ANNABELLE CHEVRIER ROBERT DE LA CRUZ MATHIEU LALONDE DAVID ROBERGE VIKRAMJIT SORENSANGBAM STEVE CADY MARC AUBRY EMMANUEL GATERA JOSEF SY FRANÇOIS CHANCRIN STÉPHANE JEAN-MARY MARYSE BOUCHARD MÉLISSA ALMEIDA STÉPHAN BRISSON JULIEN CHABOT CHRISTOPHE DAMIANO STEVE FRASER FRÉDÉRICK GAUDREAU VASSILIOS LANARIS CHRISTIAN MÉNARD JEAN-PAUL ROVÉLA ALEXANDRE TESSIER RICHARD CLÉMENT TAM JULIEN DUBUSSET FRÉDÉRIC FORTIN JEAN-FRANÇOIS GALLANT PASCAL LORTIE LANGLOIS GABRIEL MARTIN PATRICK PICHÉ MATHIEU LECLAIRE SYLVAIN BERGER MATTHIEU CHÂTELIER GUILLAUME BARON MICHEL BERGERON OLIVIER BLANCHET CAROLINE BRIEN GABRIEL COUTURE-BOJANOWSKI ASHISH DEWAN MATHIEU GIRARD VÉRONIQUE GUAY JAMES DANIEL HAINES NADINE HOMIER BRUNO-PIERRE JOBIN MÉLISSA LAFRAMBOISE MAILLÉ JEAN-MARC LAURIN FRANÇOIS LEDUC LOUIS-ALEXANDRE LORD JOCELYN MAHER SÉBASTIEN RIOUX KATY SAVOIE VÉRONIQUE TREMBLAY RAPHAËL VALLÉ JEAN-FRÉDÉRIC VEILLEUX LÉA VUILLEMIN FÉLIX CLÉMENT MATHIEU BOUDREAU MARIE-EVE ST-AMOUR Additional Visual Effects by RODEO FX SÉBASTIEN MOREAU ARA KHANIKIAN ALEXANDRE MÉNARD DEAK FERRAND CATHERINE MAILLETTE FRANÇOIS POIRIER AUDREY GEOFFROY DAVID BISHOP GREG FORET LAURA CÔTÉ SIMON CHICOINE ERIC LARIVÉE JEAN-MICHEL ST-PIERRE LAPIERRE EVELYNE LEBLOND FRANÇOIS CROTEAU MATTHIEU VEILLETTE JEROME COLLOMBIER EMILIE GAGNON JULIETTE COMPIGNIE MAXIME LAROCHE JORDAN SOLES ALEXANDRE LAFORTUNE STÉPHANE RIOUX DOMINIC DAIGLE SARA BOURQUE MARC-ANDRE POULIN BRADLEIGH MCKAY EMMANUELLE MORIN MATHIEU PHANEUF PATRICE POISSANT VLADIMIR ISAILOVIC FRANCIS LAROUCHE MAXIME LAURENT WILLIAM CÔTÉ MOISE CHAREST JEAN-FRANÇOIS MORISSETTE DOMINIC DROLET EVE GIORDANI KARL ALEXANDRE LAMARRE-PARENT PATRICK COUTURIER ISABELLE LANGLOIS JULIE CARDINAL MARIE-PIERRE BOUCHER ETIENNE POULIN-ST-LAURENT LOUIS ESPOSTO SIMON MERCIER CODY AMOS ETIENNE JUBINVILLE KEVIN GILBERT PLAMEN DIMITROV ALEXIS BÉLANGER DAVID MONFETTE JULIEN KLEIN SAMANTHA COMBALUZIER RENE MOREL DAVID MCKAY BEATRICE PALIN GABRIEL GIGUÈRE MARC-ANDRÉ ROY SAMUEL MONTMINY-BRODEUR Additional Visual Effects by ………………………………………………………..FX3X Additional Visual Effects by ……………………………………………VIRTUOS Additional Visual Effects by …………………………………………………….SCANLINE VFX Additional Visual Effects and Previsualization by ………………………………………………………..HALON Entertainment LLC Compositing Supervisor …………………………………………………………………………TEFFT SMITH II Compositors ……………………………………………………………..TERESA LEONG TRAVIS YEE ZACHARY WONG JERRY ZIGOUNAKIS JAMIE ENRIQUE RIVEROS VALDERRAMA RON RHEE Previsualization Supervisor ……………………………………………………………………….ANDREW MOFFETT Previsualization Artist …………………………………………………………….GRANT OLIN TODD PATTERSON Previsualization Producer…………………………………………………………..PATRICE AVERY Previsualization by THE THIRD FLOOR, Inc. Previsualization Supervisor ………………………………………………………………………………MARK NELSON Postvizualization Lead……………………………………………………………………….MARCELINO NEWQUIST HERMAN LEE Previsualization Artists………………………………………………………………………………….JAMES BAKER JOHN HASBROOK ANDY LONG MARIA SERRANO GEOFF LOU BENJAMIN BRIGHAM JON BALDWIN SIDDARTH JOHN JOURDAN BIZIOU BRIAN PACE ERIK GRIOTT DANIEL CLARK JASON BROWN CASEY SCHATZ JAVIER ZUMAETA PATRICK HASKEW ROGER LIU Previsualization Producer ……………………………………………………KERRY SHEA Previsualization Associate Producer …………………………………………………………………………………….CHARLOTTE NELSON Previsualization Production Supervisor………………………………………………………………………….LIZ MONTES Previsualization Coordinator…………………………………………………………………………HIRO KAMEGAYA Stereo Services by PRIME FOCUS VANCOUVER Show Stereo Supervisors ……………………………………………………………………………….RITESH AGGARWAL TIM CHOU Stereo Producer …………………………………………………………………………….CASSIUS VAZ Stereo Global Resource Producer …………………………………………………………………………………..MONIKA HADA Stereo Production Manager……………………………………………………………………………..JON WARNE Stereo Editorial Supervisor ………………………………………………………………………………..RICHARD PRING Stereo TDs ………………………………………………………………….ISAAC GUENARD CHARLIE LUCE LUKE GRAY ROBIN EMERSON THOMAS CASTELLANI PIYUSH JAIN Stereo Production Team…………………………………………………………………JILLIAN TSAI KATE ELUM ANNSH PATEL STEPHANIE CHAN TYLOR MAURER Stereo Editorial Team…………………………………………………………………………………LEWIS SONNY MENGA DEBAJIT BARMAN SHENYAN LIU WES WELCOTT BRYCE GARDINER STEVEN ROSTE JORGE JIMENEZ JAHAN ZEB LUCAS BAKER Stereo Leads……………………………………………………………………………….KAT KELLY RIO HARRINGTON MATTHEW LUTES PETE PELISEK DAMIAN KARWOWSKI BRENDAN LLAVE DANIEL CARPENTER GEOFFREY HARLOS Stereo Artists Team…………………………………………………………………………………ALVARO ZENDEJAS BILLY SMITH BRIAN MCCANN BRITTANY WETZEL DAVID SERRANO ELDON DERKSEN EMMANUEL GUEVARRA ERIC MITCHELL ERIK CLASSEN IAN WHITE IPYANA PONDER JAMIE MOGGACH JARED BONIN JASON NEGREIF JIMI CLARK JOSH SWANSON JUAN CARLOS FERRA JUSHUA PROVIDO KAN NYUGEN MICHAEL JIMINEZ MICHAEL MANSUETO MIKE ACCETTURA MIKE VERHAEGHE MURAT AYASLI NATHAN BEHMLANDER NICOLE NAGATA NISHANT NARANG OWEN CARTAGENA PABLO WANG RICKY LU RINO GEORGE ROB MAISONET ROBERT REATEGUI STEVEN KONG VENKAT RAJU WESSLEY SUMMERS PRIME FOCUS INDIA Stereo Executive Producer ………………………………………………………………GAURAV JAIN Stereo Head of Production ……………………………………………………………………………..FRANKLIN MASCARENHAS Show Senior Stereo Supervisors ……………………………………………………………………………JIMMY PHILIP BEN MURRAY Show Stereo Supervisors ……………………………………………………………………….JASON BOWERS SAMEER SAMANT Stereo Production Manager………………………………………………………………NITIN BAHL Stereo Pipeline TD …………………………………………………………………SRUJAN KUMAR GONE DEVOTTAM DUTTA Stereo Supervisors…………………………………………………………………….HIMABALAJI PINDI PRASHANTH KUMAR JAKKULA RAHUL WAGH RAJEEV SAHU RAKHEE GHOSH SRIKANTH REDDY JAKKA VENKATESHAM RUDRA Stereo Leads………………………………………………………………………….ANKIT DHANORKAR CHANDRAKANTH KANNURI ESWARA CHANDRA TOKURI KALPITA TENDULKAR KIRAN KUMAR RAPOLU M NAGARAJAN M RAMAKRISHNA MURALI KRISHNA YARRAM PERLA VENKATESWARLU PRASHANT M. PADOL SAGAR KADAM SATISH VADLAKONDA SHARVAN KUMAR MADASU SRIDHAR REDDY MOGIREDDY SRINIVAS PUPPALA UNMESH DESAI VAMSI KRISHNA CHILAMKURTHI VIKAS PATEL VISHAL BAIKAR Stereo Artists Team AJAY SEETHALA AKASH BANERJEE AMOL PAWAR ANIKET CHAVAN ANKUR SUVARAPU ANURAJ SONAWANE ARUN UPALAVAR ASHOK KUCHILLAPATI BHARATH RAJ SINGH RAJPUT BHARGAB GOSWAMI DAWANDE NAMDEO DAYANAND SINHA FAIROZ SHAIK GAURAV SHARMA ILYAS A PATEL JAYA VARDHAN KUTCHILLAPATI KIRAN CHOBHE KRISHNA CHAITANYA PALAKOLLU LOKESH GANGARE M.LINGAMALLU MALYADRI ADDANKI MANOJ RATHOD MAYANK MEGHRAJ DAHEKAR MAYUR JAIN MITHILESH SHARMA MOHAN KUMAR MURALI KRISHNA DANETI MYTHREYI KURIKALA NARASIMHA GOUD KANURU NIKHIL ASHOKRAO SHITOLE NIKHIL CHOUGULE NILESH SHINDE PANKAJ KASHID PEDASURYA VASANTHAKUMAR VEERA PRABHAT VINAYAK PADWAL PRAMOD BHARAT MAHANGRE PRANAV BHOKARE RAGHU YELIVELA RAJA SEKHAR REDDY LAKKU RAMESH KUMAR YANAGANDHULA RAVINDRA SINGH RATHRE ROHITH REDDY BADE RUPESH AMRALE SATISH BABU NALLAMOTHU SEETHA RAMA SWAMY KARNATAKPU SHIVPRASAD DASPUTE SHRAVAN KUMAR CHENNURI SHYAMSUNDAR KALE SOMASKHAR S RAO SRINIVAS GOUD RODDA SRINIVAS REDDY BIMIDI SRINIVAS AMMANCHA SRINIVASA REDDY KARNE SRINIVASULU BEERAM SUCHIT BHAGWAT VEERA SWAMY CHEEMALA VIKRAM KUMAR SINGH VIVEK JAMBHULKAR YADAIAH SAKA Stereo Paint Supervisors……………………………………………………………………………ANKIT VYAS AVDESH SHUKLA BINOY THOMAS MAHESHMADUR PRASANNAKUMAR SAHOO ROHIT PRAKASH GUJAR SAMEER BOYAR SANDEEP GAMRE SARAVANAN PERIYASAMY TARUN JAIN VINOD ACHYUTRAO GUNDRE Stereo Paint Leads…………………………………………………………………………….ADHIKESAVAN JAYARAMAN APPALA NAIDU SARAGADAM BALA SRINIVAS NURUKURTHY BHISHMANARAYAN SHRIKANT RAI DIPENDU MONDAL HITESH SHARMA LALIT DAWALE MANOBALAN ANBALAGAN MANOJ KHACHANE RAJEEV KUMAR YADAV RAJENDRA KHARAT ROUSHAN KUMAR VERMA SREENU RAVINUTHALA SREENU RAVINUTHALA SWAPNIL SARANKAR VISHNU POLOJU Stereo Roto Supervisors………………………………………..GURRALA SIRISH BABU PATI SIVA RAMA KRISHNA V V S R GANESH DANTHU VENKAT REDDY YARAM VIDYASAGAR KARAMPURI Stereo Production Team……………………………………………………………………………..ABHISHEK MALHOTRA ABHISHEK PATHAK ARUNDHATI JAISWAL ASHISH N KUKIAN AYAN PATNAIK BHAVANI SHANKAR RAO BIBHU PRASAD PATTNAYAK CHANDRASEKHAR REDDY GUDATI CHARUHAS SONAR DEEPTI NADHAAN DIVYA RAJ GANESH DURGADE GUFRAN KHAN HAKIMUDDIN HUSSAIN HEENA VAKIL JASWANTH REDDY KAKULARAM JAYA KRISHNA CHAKALI KADAGONI SANKEERTH KAMAKHYA PRASAD SAHU MAHESHCHANDER REDDY DHUVANTHULA MD. SHARIQUE FAIZ MOUNIKA BOYAPATI NEELAM TERDALKAR NIKHIL CHAWALE NIKHIL KISHORE RAMARAO KULKARNI RAMESH KUMAR KONEY RAVI SHETTY ROMI KIRAN SACHIN GARUD SAI YASHWANTH KANDEPU SAINATH SHINDE SANDEEP KRISHNA ORUGANTI SAVIO NELSON CRUZ SIDDHARTH MOHAN SREEKANTH BOYAPATI SRIDHAR EGA VENKATESH REPAKA VISHAL ANAND KANDUKURI YASASVI CHALAMCHERLA Stereo Elements Team ATUL MALVE BHAGYASHREE JADHAV DEVRISHI CHATTORAJ DIVYESH PATEL GOPINATH KOTALWAR JAYPRATAP YADAV KEVIN MALIAKAL MOHIT GARG SANJIV R SABLE SANTOSH SHUKLA SK SAHANAWAZ SUBHADIP MALAKAR YADEEP BATALA Stereo Editorial Team…………………………………………………………….BALAGANESH KUMAR MERUVU DEEPAK KUMAR RATHORE RANADHEER KAIDHAPURAM SAMPATH PRASAD BUDHARAM Cyber Scanning by INDUSTRIAL PIXEL VISUAL EFFECTS Scanning Technician ……………………………………………………………….ALEX SHVARTZMAN Digital Modelers………………………………………………………KRISTIAN DAVIDSON CARL BIGELOW Dailies by ……………………………………………………………….FOTOKEM nextLAB Dailies Producer …………………………………………………………….KATHERINE KANE Lead nextLAB ® Operator ……………………………………………………………….TIM MOXEY nextLAB ® Operators ……………………………………………………………………….RICH CAPUTO DAN SESSOMS PATRICK O’REILLY nextLAB ® Colorist ………………………………………………………………..SCOTT FOX nextLAB ® Technicians …………………………………………………………….BRYAN GOLDER ALEX OREMAN JAMES BEBENROTH 2D & 3D Digital Intermediate by…………………………………………………………………………FOTOKEM CREATIVE SERVICES Lead and Supervising Colourist …………………………………………..DAVID COLE Colorist……………………………………………………………PHILIP BECKNER Lead DI Editor …………………………………………………………………..NOEL ALBORNOZ DI Editor …………………………………………………………………….ALEX SANCHEZ Vice President & Lead DI Producer ……………………………………………………………………………..JOSE PARRA DI Producer ……………………………………………………………………………SUSAN ALEXANDER Flame Artists …………………………………………………………………………..KAREN NICHOLS RENE SIMEN I/O Supervisor ……………………………………………………………………..DAVID ROSENTHAL Color Scientist ……………………………………………………………………………JOSEPH SLOMKA 35mm Film Lab Timer…………………………………………………………….DAN MUSCARELLA Production Legal Services……………………………………………..THE LAW OFFICES OF ERIC W. THOMPSON P.C. Rights and Clearances by………………………ENTERTAINMENT CLEARANCES, INC. CASSANDRA BARBOUR LAURA SEVIER Archive Researcher………………………………………………DEB RICKETTS Main Title and Monarch Film Designed by ………………………………………………………………PROLOGUE/KYLE COOPER Title Producer…………………………………………………………..KATE BERRY Title Co-Designer ………………………………………………………………..OLGA MIDLENKO Title Editors ………………………………………………………………………..SHAWN FEDORCHUK RACHEL FOWLER Title Animators ……………………………………………………….GARY MAU ANDREW YOUNG Opening Logos and End Crawl Designed by ………………………………………………….yU+co End Crawl by………………………………………….SCARLET LETTERS Camera Cranes and Dollies by ……………………………………………………………………CHAPMAN/LEONARD STUDIO EQUIPMENT, INC Soundtrack Album on SONGS “Time Has Come Today” Written by Joseph Chambers and Willie Chambers Performed by The Chambers Brothers Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing “Mặt Trời Đen” Written by Nguyễn Trung Cang Performed by Minh Xuân Courtesy of Lang Van Inc. “White Rabbit” Written by Grace Slick Performed by Jefferson Airplane Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing “Long Cool Woman (In A Black Dress)” Written by Allan Clarke, Roger Cook and Roger Greenaway Performed by The Hollies Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Courtesy of Parlophone Records Ltd By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing “Down On The Street” Written by James Osterberg, Ronald Asheton, Scott Asheton and Dave Alexander Performed by The Stooges Courtesy of Elektra Entertainment Group By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing “Paranoid” Written by Terence Butler, Anthony Iommi, John Osbourne and William Ward Performed by Black Sabbath Courtesy of Downlane Limited “Brother” Written and performed by Jorge Ben Jor Courtesy of Universal Music Ltda. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “Bad Moon Rising” Written by John Fogerty Performed by Creedence Clearwater Revival Courtesy of Fantasy Records By permission of Concord Music Group, Inc. “Ziggy Stardust” Written and performed by David Bowie Courtesy of RZO Music “Run Through the Jungle” Written by John Fogerty Performed by Creedence Clearwater Revival Courtesy of Fantasy Records By permission of Concord Music Group, Inc. “We’ll Meet Again” Written by Ross Parker and Hugh Charles Performed by Vera Lynn Courtesy of Decca Music Group Limited Under license from Universal Music Enterprises The Producers Wish to Thank Vietnam Helicopters Museum Concord, California Hawaii Department of Transportation Hawaii Department of Land and Natural Resources Hawaii Film Office City & County of Honolulu Honolulu Film Office Kauai Film Commission Grove Farm, Kauai Office of the Prime Minister of Vietnam Ministry of Culture, Sports and Tourism of Vietnam Ministry of Finance of Vietnam Ministry of Public Security of Vietnam Ministry of Defense of Vietnam General Department of Customs of Vietnam The People’s Committees of Ninh Binh, Quang Binh and Quang Ninh Thanh Vân Ngô Long Pham Ethan Milner Rachel Joseph Adam Nee David Eddings Lauren Smith Phred Brown Bruno Tysh Malik Vitthal Photos/Artwork/Footage courtesy of Getty Images / Keystone / Patrick Christain US Library of Congress, Prints and Photographs Division CNN Thinkstock Raymond Depardon / Magnum Photos NOAA Photo Library GoPro, Inc. Reda Archives British Pathe’ NBCUniversal Archives Shutterstock Wazee Digital BBC Motion Gallery/Getty Images CriticalPast Budget Films Atomic Footage – Atomcentral Historic Films Archive Sandra J. Raredon, National Museum of Natural History, SMITHSONIAN INSTITUTION/SCIENCE PHOTO LIBRARY/Science Source Library of Congress, Prints & Photographs Division, LC-B2- 2168-2 and LC-USZ62-47464 Major League Baseball footage used with permission of Major League Baseball Properties, Inc. and MLB Advanced Media, L.P. All rights reserved. Time and Life logos and cover designs © 1973 Time, Inc. Time, Life and their logos are registered trademarks of Time, Inc. and used under license “Now Hear This” Courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment The George F. Landegger Collection of Alabama Photographs in Carol M. Highsmith’s America, Library of Congress, Prints and Photographs Division. Characters of “Godzilla,” “King Ghidorah,” “Mothra” and “Rodan” created and owned by Toho Co., Ltd. With the participation of the Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Filmed on location on Oahu, Hawaii with the assistance of Hawaii Production Tax Credits Filmed in Queensland, Australia with the assistance of Screen Queensland Proudly supported by the City of Gold Coast Film Attraction Program American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed ®. (AHAD 06472) This motion picture © 2017 WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT INC., LEGENDARY PICTURES FUNDING, LLC AND RATPAC-DUNE ENTERTAINMENT LLC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. Story and Screenplay © 2017 LEGENDARY PICTURES FUNDING, LLC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. Original Score © 2017 LEGENDARY NOTES ASCAP No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits